Ian
Ian Carter, better known as iDubbbz, is a YouTube personality and recurring character on the Filthy Frank show. History In his first appearance on the Filthy Frank show, Ian had his hair forcefully shaved and added to cake batter after he and Frank discovered its tasty texture. Later on, Ian gets cancer, which progressively gets worse throughout the episode. He can be compared to Dade both in appearance and in the fact that he fucking dies (but not before eating and vomiting the Hair Cake all over Frank). It is unknown whether or not Fake Frank's carcinogenic aura was a factor in speeding his death. However, Ian made a return in "DUMBASS GETS PEWDIEPIE TATTOO", where he is seen forcing Anything4Views into a tattoo parlor, tormenting him alongside Max and Frank, and creating a classic meme. This leads to suspect that he, like Pookie, is immortal or simply another version of his original self. Ian also made a short appearance in "LOSER READS HATER COMMENTS 4," where he is dressed in an Akatsuki cloak from the anime, "Naruto", and dances next to a Mazda sedan with spinning rims. During the episode "THE GENTLEMEN'S GUIDE," Ian once again appears where he, Frank and Max compete in challenges to prove themselves as gentlemen. Ian wins. His latest appearance in the TVFilthyFrank and TooDamnFilthy channels was in the video "LOSER READS HATER COMMENTS 5" where he, Frank, Max, and Chad have a Q&A. Later, when Ethan moves out of New York, leaving Jon behind, Ian meets him in the middle of Venice Beach and started to collaborate in each other's videos. At one point, Ethan has accepted to be in two episodes of Ian's Legit Food Review, where they would eat roasted chicken from dumpsters and feed the homeless with them. At one point, in the second video which Ethan was featured in Ian's videos, Ian apparently tried to force him to eat raw pig feet while Ethan claimed he cannot since he's Jewish, and eating pork is against his faith. Ethan then beats up Ian after wrestling for pig feet and then unfriended him after. Trivia *Ian is likely a former member of the Akatsuki, suggested by his attire in his short cameo in TVFilthyFrank's videos, "every anime" and "LOSER READS HATER COMMENTS 4". *The three "b's" in "iDubbbzTV" stands for "Beer, Bikes, Booty," but can alternatively stand for "Big Booty Bitches." *Ian is said to have once had a crush on iiSuperwomanii as revealed by Max, Frank, and Chad during a stream. *There has been an ongoing dispute about Ian's last name, with some saying Kovic and others saying Carter. In a now-deleted video on Ian's main channel of him playing Overgrowth, Ian's brother Kevin can be heard in the background calling him "Kovic". Some believe Ian uses Carter as an alias for privacy reasons. When appearing on Phillip DeFranco's channel in the video "YouTuber iDubbbzTV Drunkenly Kills, Marries, and F*CKS!," he is credited as Ian Carter. *Ian uses the last name of Shrimpson (alluding to The Shrimpson Boys) when communicating with Samurai Buyer. *Ian has revealed in his "Bad Unboxing" videos that he owns a seventeen-inch dildo, which he uses for self-defense. *He is also skinny and should eat a burger. *Ian revealed that his anus is open source in his video "Kickstarter Crap - Cube". *Due to high amounts of exposure to the chromosomes, Ian can turn into a green lycra human hybrid. Quotes *"Kids, your mother and I have talked about it, and I'm gonna lick her pussy tonight." *"We were never friends, cunt!" *"You kill John Santa!" *"I have cancer." *"Heyyy, that's pretty good!" *"Have you seen Chef?" *"What're you, fuckin' gay?" *"What, are you a fucking faggot?" *"Muh-muh-muh-muh-money shot!" *"Let's peep this out."(stolen, not original) *"Faggot!" *"I'm gay!" *"#NoChin" *"I have crippling depression." *"Ain't nothing like a good nut" *"I have osteoporosis." *"KILL yourself!" *"Nigger Faggot" *"My nama chef" *"I want to die." *"Say 'nigger'!" *"I definitely don't have Ebola." *"Take this, you big monchey!" *#RiceGumIsABitch *(pssh)"Calling all units. Shots fired; Shots fired in front of the Supreme store! There's about to be a 261 in progress--send in all available units! Send in the back-up, send in the big guns, send in the K9 unit, send in the... fuck" *"You are not a pimp, you're a borderline sex offender." *"I'd say take the L if you could pronounce it." Gallery iDubbbzTV - Chef Shave.png iDubbbzTV - Bald.png Before&after.jpg|A before and after on IDubbbz's cancer iDubbbzTV - Weeaboo.jpg|iDubbbz in weeaboo attire Category:Characters Category:Channels Category:IDubbbzTV Category:Frank's Friends Category:Human Category:Puking Characters Category:Deceased multiple times Category:Results of a disease Category:Would You Rather Characters Category:Hakujin